


Is he giving you a world I could never supply?

by FanTitan



Series: Smiling through the pain [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/F, Jealousy, M/M, Sorta song fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Part 2 in Smiling through the pain seriesThings seem to get worse for Jared.





	Is he giving you a world I could never supply?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ FIRST PART OF SERIES BEFORE READING THIS ONE! 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the Dear Evan Hansen Characters they belong to their creators.

It had been 2 weeks since Connor and Evan has gotten together. And 2 weeks since Jared’s heart was broken. He felt guilt. Evan was with Connor….why did he have to go and make things complicated?

Jared focused all of his attention on his phone. He scrolled through tumblr sucking on a lollipop as Alana and Zoe flirted next to him. He knew Evan and Connor would also soon show up and act gay. Tumblr was his best friend at the moment...literally...no matter how sad it sounded. “Hey gays!” Connor greeted as he and Evan plopped down across from Jared, arms around each other.

Jared didn’t acknowledge them and used his whole self restraint to not look at Evan or punch Connor. They all soon broke out into a conversation. “So, me and Zoe were thinking we both go on a double date sometime! What do you think?” Alana asked Connor and Evan brightly. “Y-y-yeah. That s-sounds like fun!” Evan said looking over at Connor for an opinion. “I’m on board.”

“What’s next? A foursome?” Jared teased. Evan began to blush and stutter while Connor, Zoe ,and Alana rolled their eyes. “Really?” Connor asked with a sigh. Jared shrugged his shoulders.

He tuned them out and began to think about his and Evans friendship. They had known each other since they were both 7. So what? 10 years of friendship? And 6 of those years had been Jared crushing on Evan.

Evan had been there all that time for him. They needed each other. But now he just needed Evan. Evan had a bigger support system now. And, don’t get Jared wrong, he was happy about that. He just wished he was apart of it.

 

\-------  
Things blew up a week later. Evan didn’t talk or text him that much and they stopped hanging out. Evan was Jared's only friend.

He had spent those days on his bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Evan to call him back. He also barely saw Evan without Connor. Jared had lost his best friend. And it was Connor’s fault.

After a week of that treatment, Jared had enough of waiting around and went to Evans house. He went after school on Friday unannounced. Of course Hedi was not home when he came so he used the spare key Evan gave him. He cautiously walked into the house and shut the door behind him. He assumed that Evan was in his room so he walked up the stairs to it.

 

He saw the door was open and saw it clear as day. Connor and Evan were both in the room sitting on Evans bed. They were kissing.

Jared felt a sudden shock. _Of course they would kiss what did you think? They are in a relationship._ Jared needed to get out before they realized he was there.

 

He left the house without a sound. _Why is Connor so great? What does he have that don’t?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading :)
> 
> Yes chapters are short but the series is going to be pretty long.


End file.
